Solucionando A Equação
by Lab Girl
Summary: Booth tem um problema. Bones quer ajudá-lo... qual será o resultado dessa equação? *Smut pura e simplesmente*
1. 1

**Título: Solucionando A Equação**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Situações sexuais descritivas e linguagem adulta. Considerar o alerta antes de ler!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulos: **6**  
Status: **Completa

**Linha do tempo: **Esta história pode ser situada algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 4x24 (The Beaver in the Otter), dois episódios antes da finale da quarta temporada ;)

**Sumário: **Booth tem um problema. Bones quer ajudá-lo... qual será o resultado dessa equação? * _Smut_ pura e simplesmente *

**Nota da Autora**: Como diz o sumário, esta fan fiction é _smut all the way_ – ou seja, uma fan fiction sobre sexo, pura e simplesmente. Portanto, inapropriado para menores de idade e para pessoas que não gostam de ler esse tipo de coisa. Então, se resolver prosseguir, já está ciente do que estará lendo.

* * *

_Oh! Sejamos pornográficos  
(docemente pornográficos)_

_- Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

* * *

Depositando o copo sobre a mesa de centro à sua frente, o Agente Especial Seleey Booth voltou a reclinar-se em sua cadeira. Observou enquanto a colega, a antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan tornava a encher o próprio copo com vodka, virando-o quase de uma vez.

Uma pequena risada lhe escapou da garganta. Para ele, três copos já estavam de bom tamanho. Afinal, era apenas quinta-feira, e embora no dia seguinte não tivesse que estar tão cedo em seu escritório no Edifício J. Edgar Hoover do FBI, teria que se encontrar com seu chefe para apresentar o relatório do último caso. Caso esse que, mais uma vez, apenas tinha sido solucionado com êxito graças a sua parceria com Brennan.

E agora estavam os dois ali, em seu apartamento, para uma pequena celebração do sucesso logrado. Já havia se tornado um costume, poderia dizer até mesmo uma espécie de tradição que comemorassem o fim de um caso com um brinde. Ou dois. Dependendo da complexidade do caso, às vezes até três.

Geralmente aqueles encontros ficavam reservados para o Fouding Fathers – o local preferido não apenas deles, mas do resto da turma do laboratório médico-legal do Jeffersonian. No entanto, não era incomum que por diversas vezes se reunissem apenas os dois, ou no belo e imaculado apartamento de Temperance, ou em seu velho e pequeno apartamento, como tinha sido o caso essa noite.

Mas independente de onde estavam, o melhor de tudo sempre era a companhia um do outro. E Seeley desfrutava cada uma dessas ocasiões em que tinha a oportunidade de prolongar a presença dela a seu lado.

Havia muito tempo que já não eram apenas parceiros de trabalho. Com os anos, haviam se tornando amigos. E de amigos a muito amigos fora um passo. Nem sequer havia sentido quando a relação que tinham evoluíra de tal maneira, e ao se dar conta, já era uma surpresa o nível de intimidade e conforto que existia entre ambos.

E disso para a consciência de que desejava ser mais do que muito amigo de Temperance Brennan havia sido um pulo. Um silencioso e furtivo pulo sobre o muro de proteção que havia erguido entre eles – ele próprio, Seeley Booth, havia delimitado aquela barreira imaginária que os separava do terreno 'bons amigos' para o terreno 'mais do que apenas bons amigos'.

Talvez porque, já naquela época, soubesse que seria um risco querer tê-la como algo mais em sua vida. Não que fosse certinho e considerasse que pessoas que trabalham juntas não poderiam se envolver. Mas talvez justamente porque tivesse se envolvido com colegas antes e soubesse como aquilo costumava terminar. E tudo o que Seeley Booth não queria era perder o que tinha com Temperance Brennan. Por que motivo fosse. E se para retê-la sempre a seu lado fosse preciso sacrificar a maravilhosa noção do que seria tê-la em seus braços – no sentido bíblico da palavra – então ele estava disposto a pagar o preço. Mesmo que muitas vezes fosse caro demais.

Vezes como naquele exato instante, em que estava apenas sentado a poucos metros de distância dela, observando-a passar a ponta da língua displicentemente sobre os lábios, saboreando o último traço do gole que havia acabado de tomar. E era em momentos como esses, aparentemente inocentes, que seu corpo lhe pregava peças. Em ocasiões como essas Seeley ficava completamente consciente da beleza e da sutil sensualidade que emanavam de Brennan. Sem que ela sequer suspeitasse, tinha o poder de, com pequenos e simples gestos, deixá-lo refém da consciência de que ele era um homem e ela uma mulher. Uma bela e atraente mulher.

E naqueles momentos, preferia que seu parceiro fosse do mesmo sexo. Pelo menos não precisaria controlar os próprios instintos e tentar a todo custo esconder o resultado dela. Como naquele preciso minuto. Em que o desejo se enroscava por seus quadris, descendo e se esgueirando na região de sua virilha.

Droga!

Por que ela tinha que ser tão sexy? Tão encantadoramente sexy, de uma forma que ele nunca havia achado nenhuma outra mulher? Aquele ar inteligente e científico, por mais irritante que fosse às vezes, era o que a tornava ainda mais sedutora.

E em ocasiões assim ele se pegava imaginando como teria sido experimentar alguém como Temperance Brennan na época do colégio. O pensamento era tolo, mas Booth ocasionalmente não conseguia evitá-lo, perguntando-se por que nunca havia se dado conta de como uma nerd podia ser algo incrivelmente afrodisíaco. E um riso lhe escapou diante da ideia que lhe parecia agora, no alto de sua maturidade, surpreendentemente tentadora.

~:~

Saboreando a leve sensação de ardência descer por sua garganta, Temperance Brennan inspirou, tomando mais um gole da vodka enquanto seu parceiro, o Agente Especial Seleey Booth, depositava o próprio copo, já vazio, sobre a mesa de centro.

Ouviu quando uma pequena risada escapou da garganta dele. Perguntando-se o que Booth teria achado tão engraçado, voltou os olhos completamente para ele. Mas o parceiro não disse nada, e ela notou que ele permaneceu com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios, enquanto o olhar parecia se perder em algum lugar não determinado da sala.

Deixou que o silêncio pairasse sobre eles. Afinal, não se tratava de um silêncio desconfortável. Pelo contrário. Normalmente, havia momentos entre eles em que nada era dito e nem por isso deixava de ser bom. Uma das vantagens de sua parceria de anos com Booth era justamente a capacidade que tinham de se adaptarem e se ajustarem tão bem juntos. Até mesmo quando não estavam dizendo ou fazendo nada. E ali estavam os dois, no apartamento dele, para mais uma celebração de um caso bem sucedido. Já havia se tornado um ritual entre eles, tomar uns tragos após o fim de um caso. E ela prezava aquele ritual particular com especial carinho.

Aqueles encontros costumavam reunir os outros colegas do Instituto. Mas muitas vezes os dois se reuniam apenas entre si – ocasiões que ela secretamente se pegava apreciando mais do que a confraternização estendida aos demais. Nessas ocasiões, iam para seu apartamento, ou eventualmente acabavam no dele.

Temperance nunca havia dito isso a ele, mas preferia quando ficavam na casa dele. O espaço de Booth era bem menor do que o seu, e não contava com o mesmo tipo de conforto. Mas, por alguma razão, a simplicidade do lugar era aconchegante, e ela gostava quando tinha a oportunidade de passar algum tempo ali, com ele.

Qualquer coisa no cheiro, na decoração, no modo como cada coisa era organizada em sua posição, ou mesmo displicentemente jogada ao chão... tudo lembrava ele. A essência de Seeley Booth, de alguma forma, estava ali. E talvez por isso mesmo se sentisse tão atraída e confortada pelo lugar. Mas independente de onde estavam, o melhor de tudo sempre era a companhia dele. E Temperance desfrutava cada uma dessas ocasiões.

Sabia que há muito já não eram apenas parceiros de trabalho, haviam se tornando amigos. Amigos de verdade. Nunca havia se sentido tão ligada a uma pessoa como se sentia ligada a Booth. Ele era simplesmente a pessoa com quem melhor havia se conectado em sua vida inteira. E prezava muito o que tinham. Tanto, que se sentia capaz de qualquer coisa por ele.

E para além disso, tinha plena consciência de que seria capaz até mesmo de arriscar transpor aquela linha invisível que ele havia traçado para mantê-los distantes. Ela se lembrava de ter dito a ele que compreendia a necessidade de evitar um envolvimento entre parceiros que lidavam com o tipo de trabalho deles... mas compreender não significava aceitar.

Ela sempre havia respeitado aquela linha por Booth... mas o desejo de ultrapassá-la sempre estivera lá... e com o passar do tempo, cada vez se tornava mais consciente disso. Como quando, mesmo tomada pela fúria e pela decepção de não ter sido informada da encenação da morte dele, o vira erguer-se nu de uma banheira. Ou como quando se vira compartilhando um apertado trailer com ele durante uma investigação num circo, e tivera a oportunidade de admirar de perto e muito mais frequentemente aqueles músculos bem definidos.

Desejava conhecer mais de Seeley Booth do que já conhecia. Desejava poder experimentar o que estava do outro lado daquela barreira invisível que ele havia erguido entre os dois. Sabia dos riscos de transpô-la, mas sentia que as recompensas poderiam ser bem maiores. Algo lhe dava essa certeza, e nem mesmo ela sabia explicar o porquê.

Talvez porque soubesse que Booth era especial. Diferente da maioria das pessoas que havia conhecido em seu caminho. Ele era honesto, verdadeiro, honrado. E não fugia. Mesmo nas ocasiões mais difíceis, ele permanecia firme, sem recuar.

Era isso o que queria em sua vida. Sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que Booth tinha salvado sua fé nas pessoas. Antes, todos pareciam iguais... inconstantes, capazes de mentir e enganar. Mas não Booth. Não Seeley Booth.

Tomando um último gole de seu copo, deslizou a língua sobre os lábios, saboreando o gosto da vodka. Booth a olhava, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão longe. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, um brilho que poucas vezes tinha a oportunidade de ver e ainda não sabia muito bem o que significava. Mas percebeu que, fosse o que fosse, era algo que o fazia esquecer momentaneamente a realidade que o circundava, pois ele seguia calado, até deixar escapar um riso.

~:~

"Booth?"

A voz dela o trouxe de volta ao plano presente.

"Hã?" tentou endireitar-se na cadeira, fitando-a.

O movimento fez suas costas doerem e o som de um estalo chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por uma fração de segundos diante do incômodo.

"Está bem, Booth?" ela perguntou, nitidamente preocupada.

"Estou. É só que..." tornou a abrir os olhos e tentou focar a visão.

"Suas costas estão incomodando você."

Não era uma pergunta. Mas uma constatação. E ela o conhecia muito bem para que pudesse esconder.

"Um pouco" murmurou, sabendo que seria inútil negar.

"Não devia ter se esgueirado daquele jeito por aquele estreito canal de ventilação" ela observou.

"Se eu não tivesse, não teríamos conseguido achar onde o suspeito escondeu a arma do crime, Bones. E estaríamos até agora tentando encontrar alguma outra prova menos conclusiva que o ligasse ao crime, e não comemorando a prisão do desgraçado!" piscou, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

"Ok. Tem razão" ela depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro, recostando-se contra o sofá. "Tenho que reconhecer que sua mente fez um excelente trabalho ao imaginar que ele havia escondido a arma na ventilação do escritório da funcionária com quem tinha um caso na empresa. Mas estava nítido que aquele espaço era estreito demais para a largura da sua estrutura óssea, se fosse alguém de compleição menor..."

"Bones, Bones!" ergueu um dedo, interrompendo-a. "Se eu não tivesse subido por aquela ventilação teria dado tempo ao sujeito para escapar. A coisa toda foi no calor do momento, e graças aos meus instintos, que modéstia a parte, quase nunca falham."

~:~

"Não existe essa coisa de instinto, Booth" revirou os olhos, divertindo-se com a explicação dele.

"Ah, existe sim! Como acha que eu saquei que o cara devia ter escondido aquela arma ali?"

"Eu não sei" teve de admitir, rendida. "O que não significa que você tenha razão com essa coisa toda de instinto" completou, dando de ombros.

"Mas ele existe. Você pode dizer o que quiser, Bones. Mas, como eu sempre digo, há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha a sua ciência."

Temperance sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

"Certo. Se existisse uma tal coisa como instinto, ele devia ter dito a você que essa ideia de se esgueirar pelo espaço estreito da ventilação iria acabar com as suas costas."

"Faz parte do meu trabalho" ele sacudiu os ombros. "Ossos do ofício, Bones."

"Não estou familiarizada com o termo" franziu as sobrancelhas.

Booth riu.

"Significa que no meu trabalho estou sujeito a esse tipo de coisas. E não é por medo de dar um jeito nas costas que não vou fazer o que for preciso, e quando for preciso, minha cara."

"Eu admiro sua determinação. Mas com o histórico clínico das suas costas, é bom ter mais cuidado da próxima vez", alertou-o.

"Certo. Eu prometo que da próxima vez mando *você* se esgueirar pelo canal de ventilação."

Ela teve que rir. E ele a seguiu.

Quando suas risadas diminuíram, Booth tentou levantar-se, e ela percebeu nitidamente que uma nova pontada atingiu-lhe as costas quando um pesado suspiro escapou dos lábios dele.

~:~

Diante do incômodo, Seeley fechou os olhos novamente por uma fração de segundos, suspirando, e quando tornou a abri-los, para sua surpresa, ela estava de pé.

"Um disco deve ter se deslocado na parte baixa da sua coluna. Eu posso dar um jeito nisso" ela ofereceu.

Tentou abafar uma espécie de grunhido que lhe escapou da garganta diante daquela oferta. Ela já havia 'dado um jeito' em suas costas antes. Em pelo menos três ocasiões. Ele tinha que reconhecer que o saldo era positivo, pois das três em apenas uma ela não havia conseguido aliviar seu problema.

No entanto, ele sabia que deveria negar-se a aceitar. Assim como da primeira vez em que ela havia se oferecido para endireitar-lhe as costas, sabia que não era uma boa ideia... pelo bem das reações de seu próprio corpo ao toque dela.

Naquela primeira ocasião, tinha sido difícil inicialmente conter a tensão, sem saber exatamente o que ela faria ou como iria tocá-lo. Das vezes seguintes, já sabendo qual seria a manobra, tinha sido capaz de se entregar a ela sem medo.

Agora, no entanto… estava sob o leve efeito do álcool, e mais consciente do que nunca da atração que sentia por ela. Era tentador que Brennan o tocasse agora. E era uma das únicas formas de senti-la perto de seu corpo.

Então, tentando relaxar, pigarreou, respondendo em seguida um sonoro "Okay."

Percebeu que sua resposta pareceu surpreendê-la um pouco. Ela esperava que ele recusasse? Mas logo a expressão de surpresa no rosto dela deu lugar a um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis, que teve o poder de iluminar-lhe todo o semblante.

Ela parecia genuinamente feliz com sua aceitação. E isso o deixou contente... saber que a havia deixado feliz de alguma forma.

~:~

A resposta dele a surpreendeu um pouco. Esperava que ele relutasse antes de ceder. Mas era bom saber que seu poder de persuasão sobre Booth estava melhorando com o passar do tempo. Sentindo-se movida por uma pequena onda de contentamento, posicionou-se atrás das costas dele.

Ao vê-lo começar a erguer-se da cadeira, pronto para ficar de pé na posição em que sempre costumava ficar toda vez que ela cuidava das costas dele, segurou-o pelos ombros, fazendo-o permanecer sentado.

"Não é preciso" murmurou. "Desta vez vou fazer diferente."

"É mesmo...?" ouviu-o perguntar, aparentemente receoso.

Sorriu. De onde estava, logo atrás dele, Booth não podia ver seu sorriso, que não poderia ser maior. Ele estava desconcertado porque ela iria tocá-lo? O pensamento fez seu coração acelerar.

E as batidas se tornaram ainda mais fortes quando seus dedos começaram a puxar a camiseta dele.

~:~

Tentou ficar calmo enquanto ela caminhava e se posicionava atrás de suas costas. Para sua surpresa, quando se preparava para ficar de pé e colocar-se na posição em que costumava ficar para que ela procedesse à manobra, Brennan segurou seus ombros, fazendo-o permanecer sentado na cadeira.

"Não é preciso" ela murmurou, a voz suave chegando a seus ouvidos de uma forma estranhamente sedutora. Engoliu em seco ao sentir as mãos dela descerem por seus ombros. "Desta vez vou fazer diferente."

"É mesmo...?" ouviu-se perguntar, receoso.

O que ela faria dessa vez? O pensamento fez seu coração acelerar.

E as batidas se tornaram ainda mais violentas quando sentiu os dedos dela puxarem sua camiseta, erguendo-a. Uma arfada escapou de sua garganta.

"Uau, Bones!" exclamou ao perceber que ela não estava interrompendo os movimentos, mas prosseguindo decididamente.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas riu.

~:~

Ouviu uma arfada escapar dele.

Apenas riu, puxando decididamente a camiseta por cima dos músculos rígidos e quentes das costas do parceiro.

Percebeu a pele dele se arrepiar.

Ele estava nervoso, podia perceber pela forma como os ombros estavam tensos.

"Não confia em mim, Booth?" riu, provocando-o.

~:~

O som da risada dela, profunda e gutural, fez a pele de seus braços se arrepiarem.

O que ela estava fazendo, afinal?

Se confiava nela? O fato era que não confiava em si mesmo.

"É claro que eu confio em você, Bones. É só que..." que não estava acostumado a ser tocado por ela – muito menos pele a pele. E tinha medo de que aquilo não acabasse bem.

"Pois parece que não está confiando em mim agora" ela murmurou, puxando a camiseta por sua cabeça, finalmente arrancando-lhe a peça.

"Não, não é isso. É que..." tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas se atropelou nas palavras ao sentir os dedos dela tocarem a parte mais inferior de suas costas.

Uau...

Brennan lenta e firmemente pressionou os dedos em sua pele, arrancando-lhe um gemido antes que pudesse segurá-lo.

~:~

Quente...

A pele dele era quente e os músculos firmes abaixo de seu toque.

Temperance lenta e firmemente pressionou os dedos na região inferior das costas, ouvindo-o gemer.

"Apenas relaxe, Booth" disse, rindo outra vez.

~:~

As palavras de Brennan se derramaram como plumas sobre seus ouvidos, enquanto os dedos dela trabalhavam aquela mágica maravilhosamente bem vinda. Seeley sentiu-se relaxar involuntariamente em questão de segundos, a tensão se dissipando de seus músculos à medida que ela o massageava de forma incrivelmente deliciosa.

Um suspiro lhe escapou dos lábios quando ela pressionou um ponto particularmente sensível, enviando uma onda deliciosa de arrepios por sua espinha, e mais abaixo.

Foi naquele instante que sua mente começou a invocar a lista de Santos a qual sempre recorria em horas de desespero. Bom, exatamente naquele instante ele a estava utilizando por motivos menos nobres, apenas para ter certeza de que seu corpo não relaxaria mais do que deveria. Endireitou os ombros quando um novo suspiro lhe escapou da garganta.

~:~

Sentiu-se satisfeita enquanto os dedos trabalhavam sobre o corpo dele. Em questão de alguns segundos, sentiu Booth relaxar e se entregar a seus toques, a tensão nos músculos diminuindo visivelmente à medida que o massageava.

Ele suspirou quando ela pressionou um ponto obviamente mais sensível, e a pele no caminho se arrepiou. Booth endireitou os ombros rapidamente, recuperando um pouco da tensão.

Então, Temperance tornou a subir os dedos pela extensão das costas firmes, trabalhando um pouco mais acima, descendo em seguida em movimentos repetitivos e alternados entre a parte mais alta e a mais baixa. Sentiu-o tornar a relaxar, se entregando às suas ministrações. E pôde sentir o corpo dele se rendendo finalmente, quando outro murmúrio emitido por Booth lhe indicou que estava no caminho certo. Prosseguiu com toda sua atenção.

"Bones..." seu apelido escapou dos lábios dele de uma forma rouca e apertada.

Seus olhos então perceberam algo... uma inegável ereção que se apertava na parte frontal do jeans de Booth.

~:~

Após alguns minutos, os dedos de Brennan começaram a subir pela extensão de suas costas, trabalhando um pouco mais acima, descendo em seguida em movimentos repetitivos e alternados entre a parte mais alta e a mais baixa. Ele podia sentir todo o corpo relaxar, se entregando às habilidosas mãos dela sem que pudesse impedir.

Estava em algum lugar entre o purgatório e o paraíso. E tinha certeza que de onde ela estava, conseguia enxergar a inegável ereção que se apertava na parte frontal de seu jeans.

Merda!

"Bones..." quando tentou dizer alguma coisa, se deu conta de que sua voz havia saído muito mais baixo do que pretendia, numa espécie de murmúrio rouco e apertado.

"Está tudo bem, Booth" Brennan sussurrou contra seu ouvido, deslizando as palmas das mãos por cima de seus ombros.

Engoliu em seco. O que ela estaria pensando agora? Como ele iria se explicar? Ela havia se oferecido para ajudá-lo com sua dor nas costas, e ele havia se deixado levar, aproveitando-se dos toques dela e...

...E agora estava ali, visivelmente excitado diante dos olhos da parceira.

Sentiu o rosto queimar. Por sorte estava de costas para ela, ou do contrário não queria imaginar como a encararia naquele momento.

~:~


	2. 2

**Título: Solucionando A Equação**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Situações sexuais descritivas e linguagem adulta. Considerar o alerta antes de ler!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **2/6

* * *

Sentindo a garganta repentinamente seca, Temperance correu a língua sobre os lábios. Ele realmente havia relaxado. E embora a agradasse pensar que a reação havia sido provocada por seus toques no corpo dele, sabia que ereções eram respostas naturais a diversos tipos de estímulo – não necessariamente uma excitação sexual.

Temperance engoliu em seco. O que ele estaria pensando agora? Se bem o conhecia, devia estar muito consciente e constrangido com a situação. Podia sentir os ombros dele repentinamente tensos outra vez.

"Está tudo bem, Booth" sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, deslizando as palmas das mãos por cima dos ombros largos.

"Bones, me desculpe…" ele balbuciou.

Ela então se inclinou sobre as costas dele, as mãos ainda apertando os ombros tensionados. Sem poder evitar, seus olhos fixaram-se no ligeiro volume da calça jeans do parceiro.

"É só uma ereção, Booth..." sussurrou contra o ouvido dele.

Sabia que Booth tinha suas reservas e inibições quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados a sexo. Mas agora, que estavam apenas os dois ali, queria fazê-lo encarar a coisa de outra forma. Eram parceiros e amigos, afinal. Já haviam dividido tantos momentos... Esse seria apenas mais um... certo?

~:~

"Bones, me desculpe…" balbuciou, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer para contornar a embaraçosa situação.

Para sua total surpresa, sentiu-a inclinar-se sobre suas costas, as mãos ainda apertando seus ombros. Tragou a saliva com dificuldade, ciente de que Brennan estava olhando para o último lugar que ele gostaria que ela estivesse vendo.

"É só uma ereção, Booth..." as palavras foram sussurradas contra seu ouvido com incrível naturalidade.

A desinibição dela não o surpreendia de fato, mas a forma como ela calmamente não se afastou logo depois de dizer o que disse o deixou espantado. E nada no mundo poderia ter lhe preparado para as próximas palavras dela...

"Eu posso dar um jeito nisso."

U-A-U!

Ótimo! Agora ele estava desconcertado e chocado.

O que ela estava dizendo, por Deus do céu? Ela não tinha acabado de dizer o que imaginava tê-la ouvido dizer... certo?

~:~

Havia mesmo dito o que acabava de dizer? Havia tido a coragem?

Não que sentisse remorso por ter dito aquilo, mas nem ela havia esperado tamanha ousadia de si mesma. O que ele estaria pensando agora? Se Temperance o conhecia bem, talvez ele não estivesse acreditando nas palavras que acabara de dizer.

Mas, por alguma razão, sentiu-se tentada a tocá-lo. Estava mais do que disposta a ajudar seu inibido parceiro a relaxar. Suas mãos então correram pelos braços musculosos, descendo suavemente e sem cerimônia até atingirem as coxas firmes, deslizando suavemente.

"Você tem belos retos femorais" elogiou.

Conseguiu ouvir quando ele engoliu em seco. Segurando a vontade de sorrir, ouviu-o pigarrear antes de falar novamente. "Você pode... parar agora. Eu vou… dar um jeito na… situação."

"Eu posso ajudar" Brennan apressou-se em murmurar contra o pescoço dele.

Não queria que ele a fizesse se afastar agora. Estava mais perto dele do que já estivera antes, e não queria abrir mão daquele contato novo e excitante.

~:~

A cabeça de Seeley deu voltas quando as mãos dela correram por seus braços, descendo suavemente e sem cerimônia até deslizarem por suas coxas.

"Você tem belos retos femorais" ela murmurou.

Oh, Deus!

Aquilo era uma espécie de prova? Algum teste de resistência? Ou uma peça que sua mente estava lhe pregando?

Engolindo o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta, pigarreou antes de conseguir falar novamente.

"Você pode... parar agora. Eu vou… dar um jeito na… situação."

"Eu posso ajudar" Brennan murmurou contra seu pescoço, a respiração dela arrepiando os pêlos em sua nuca.

Booth estremeceu ligeiramente diante daquelas palavras, e quando os dedos da parceira pousaram sobre a fivela de seu cinto, conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente o som da própria respiração, tão agitada quanto seus batimentos cardíacos. E sentiu o membro repentinamente mais apertado no confinamento de sua calça jeans.

~:~

Sentiu Booth estremecer ligeiramente, e quando seus dedos pousaram sobre a fivela do cinto, conseguia ouvir perfeitamente o som da respiração dele, pesada e inconstante. E sentiu o calor percorrer seu baixo abdômen, descendo e se instalando na região entre suas pernas.

"Bones, você não... não precisa..." ele murmurou.

"Eu quero" ela disse, sem qualquer hesitação.

Seus dedos começaram a desencaixar a fivela, ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão abria o cinto. Os quadris de Booth se ergueram num movimento inesperado, e ele liberou uma espécie de suspiro.

Antes mesmo que pudesse evitar, seus dedos já estavam abrindo o botão da calça dele, deslizando o zíper para baixo.

Uma de suas palmas desceu pela firme ereção, acariciando-a ainda por cima da roupa. E achou deliciosamente fascinante.

Ele gemeu.

Diante da reação dele, Temperance não esperou mais. Deslizou rapidamente a calça sobre os quadris estreitos do parceiro, que se ergueram ao mesmo tempo, ajudando-a a libertá-lo do confinamento da peça, enquanto ele chutava sapatos e meias no caminho.

Quando ela o deixou apenas em boxers, Booth soltou um suspiro. E seus dedos não esperaram mais... deslizaram por ele sobre o tecido fino. O toque a fez sentir um fluxo de excitação, o calor tomando conta de todo seu corpo. Seus dedos então seguraram o elástico da peça, e num movimento rápido e preciso, liberou-o completamente.

O membro ereto de Booth estendeu-se para fora, agora completamente firme e desperto e sem nenhuma barreira.

~:~

"Bones, você não... não precisa..." tentou dissuadi-la da ideia antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Eu quero" ela disse, sem hesitação.

Então os dedos de uma das mãos de Brennan começaram a desencaixar sua fivela, ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos da outra mão começaram habilmente a abrir seu cinto. Seus quadris se ergueram um pouco, num movimento inesperado e incontrolável, fazendo-o liberar uma espécie de suspiro que nem havia se dado conta de estar segurando até então.

Antes mesmo que pudesse registrar as reações do próprio corpo, os dedos dela já estavam abrindo o botão de sua calça, deslizando o zíper para baixo.

Céus!

Uma das palmas de Brennan desceu por sua ereção, acariciando-a firmemente por cima do jeans, a fricção produzida entre a pele quente dela e o tecido arrancando-lhe um gemido gutural.

Diante de sua reação, ela rapidamente deslizou a calça sobre seus quadris, que se ergueram como por vontade própria, ajudando-a a libertá-lo da restrição da peça enquanto seus pés jogavam os sapatos e as meias longe.

Quando se viu praticamente livre, agora apenas em suas boxers, Booth soltou um suspiro, seu membro um pouco mais aliviado com a sensação de semi liberdade. Mas os dedos dela não esperaram, e deslizaram por ele sobre o tecido. O toque suave de Brennan enviou um novo fluxo de sangue por suas veias, tornando sua excitação ainda mais evidente, se aquilo era possível.

Booth prendeu a respiração quando os dedos dela seguraram o elástico da boxer, liberando-o completamente num movimento rápido e preciso. Seu membro estendeu-se para fora, agora totalmente firme e desperto e sem nenhuma barreira... diante dos olhos dos dois.

~:~

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Temperance quando viu o membro firme erguer-se um pouco mais, surpreendendo-a.

"Bones..." ele gemeu.

Sentiu o corpo dele estremecer quando um de seus dedos percorreu a extensão do membro firme. Logo seus outros dedos se uniram ao primeiro, e quando se deu conta do que fazia, sua mão já segurava a ereção de Booth, iniciando movimentos rítmicos. E então seu toque alcançou a parte mais sensível da anatomia dele, massageando delicadamente a região. O simples calor da pele sensível contra seus dedos foi o suficiente para enviar uma sensação inconfundivelmente quente à parte baixa de seu abdômen.

Quando se deu conta, sons indistintos começaram a escapar por sua garganta enquanto o tocava. Estava gostando do que estava fazendo a ele... inegavelmente.

E a simples noção de que estava acariciando Seeley Booth daquela maneira tão íntima era mais afrodisíaca do que qualquer coisa que já havia experimentado antes.

~:~

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Brennan, o que inesperadamente fez seu membro erguer-se um pouco mais, surpreendendo a ambos.

"Bones..." gemeu, seus olhos se fechando de comum acordo enquanto o ar lhe escapava pela garganta, numa tentativa desesperada de respirar.

Um tremor percorreu Booth quando sentiu um dos dedos delicados percorrerem deliberadamente a extensão de seu pênis. Logo outros dedos se uniram ao primeiro, e quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, uma das mãos de Brennan segurava firmemente sua ereção, dando início a movimentos deliciosamente torturantes. Não houve como conter o gemido quando a outra mão dela alcançou a parte mais sensível de sua anatomia, massageando delicadamente a região.

O simples calor dos dedos dela sobre suas partes baixas já seria o suficiente para começar a enlouquecer, mas quando ouviu os sons indistintos que escapavam da garganta de Temperance enquanto o tocava, sentiu todas as barreiras começarem a romper. Ela estava gostando... talvez tanto quanto ele.

E a simples noção de que Temperance Brennan estava sentindo algum tipo de satisfação ao acariciá-lo daquela maneira era mais afrodisíaco do que qualquer coisa que conseguia se lembrar.

~:~


	3. 3

**Título: Solucionando A Equação**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Situações sexuais descritivas e linguagem adulta. Considerar o alerta antes de ler!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **3/6

* * *

Para Temperance já não era preciso muito para se satisfazer. Nos últimos meses, apenas pensar em Booth, lembrar-se dos olhos castanhos a encará-la, imaginar sentir a textura da pele e o calor do corpo forte contra suas mãos era o suficiente para que atingisse satisfação plena sozinha.

Não era de hoje que imaginava como seria ter uma relação sexual com seu parceiro. E havia desejado tantas vezes poder estar com ele sem nenhuma espécie de restrição... que a realização desse desejo, finalmente, a estava assaltando com força total.

Suas mãos o tocavam com tamanha vontade que ela própria se surpreendia. Queria senti-lo... tanto quanto pudesse. E os murmúrios incontroláveis que sua garganta produziam era uma confirmação disso.

~:~

Para Seeley não era preciso muito para se satisfazer nos últimos tempos. Apenas pensar em Temperance, nos olhos azuis brilhantes, na pele branca e sedosa, nos cabelos macios e perfumados, apenas imaginar como seria tocar e ser tocado por ela já era o suficiente para que se visse cruzando sozinho a linha da satisfação. Tinha sido assim tantas vezes... em tantas e tantas vezes em que se havia surpreendido sozinho no sofá daquela mesma sala, desejando estar com ela e mais ninguém. Momentos em que não existiam regras nem proibições… aqueles momentos em que sua imaginação a buscava e sua mão viajava de comum acordo para o ponto onde o desejo por ela se acumulava, tornando-se tão forte que chegava a doer. E ele se permitia pensar nela – no toque, no gosto, no cheiro dela – para encontrar libertação.

Mas nem em seus mais loucos sonhos as mãos de Temperance Brennan eram tão suaves e tão habilidosas como agora. A sensação real era imensamente melhor, e a simples noção de que realmente estava acontecendo – e não uma fantasia – fazia seu coração saltar violentamente, fazendo-o crer que poderia arrebentar seu peito a qualquer instante.

Aquilo era o paraíso. Havia deixado o purgatório para trás assim que os dedos dela o haviam tocado na região mais inesperada de seu corpo. E não poderia se queixar. Não sabia o que, mas havia feito algo muito bom para merecer aquela indulgência dos céus.

As mãos de Brennan o tocavam como a um instrumento, pressionando as partes certas e na intensidade exata. O que poderia querer mais do que aquilo? Só mesmo senti-la... por inteiro.

Ela se dedicava atentamente a seu corpo, emitindo suaves murmúrios que o enlouqueciam. Sem se conter mais um minuto, virou o rosto para trás, surpreendendo-a ao capturar-lhe os lábios nos seus. E para sua surpresa, ela correspondeu ao beijo de forma tão faminta e apaixonada quanto ele próprio.

Seeley emitiu um gemido gutural diante da resposta de Brennan, e suas mãos a puxaram, trazendo-a para frente de seu corpo, depositando-a em seu colo e tomando o controle da situação.

~:~

Estava tão concentrada nele, que foi completamente surpreendida quando ele virou o rosto para trás, capturando-lhe os lábios nos dele. A surpresa inicial foi logo substituída pela deliciosa sensação de prová-lo, correspondendo ao beijo quente e faminto de Booth. Ela o ouviu emitir um gemido gutural enquanto seus lábios duelavam.

As mãos dele então a puxaram, trazendo-a para frente do corpo firme, depositando-a no colo dele. Booth acabava de inverter a situação, assumindo o controle. E Temperance não se importou nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, uma sensação primal de submissão percorreu suas veias, fazendo-a sentir-se deliciosamente entregue e satisfeita. Diante de sua surpresa, afastou os lábios apenas o suficiente para tomar fôlego, e ele aproveitou para fazer o mesmo.

~:~

O beijo intenso foi interrompido apenas por uma fração de segundos, quando ela arfou diante da surpresa pela alteração de posições, e ele aproveitou o momento para respirar.

Mesmo com a súbita mudança de posições, o pulso de Brennan o reencontrou rapidamente. Os dedos dela retomaram os movimentos de vai-vém. Logo a intensidade do toque de sua parceira dobrou, despertando a voracidade de seus quadris, que passaram a mover-se ao ritmo ditado pela mão dela.

Antes que ambos se dessem conta do movimento, Booth ergueu-se da incômoda cadeira, carregando-a consigo para o sofá. O corpo dos dois caiu sobre a superfície macia com um som abafado, suas arfadas e suspiros de prazer e ânsia os únicos a ecoarem no silencioso interior do apartamento.

~:~

Mesmo com a alteração de posições, seus dedos conseguiram recapturar rapidamente o membro enrijecido, prosseguindo com os movimentos rítmicos, a intensidade aumentando diante do desejo cada vez mais crescente provocado pelo beijo do parceiro, os lábios e a língua incrivelmente hábeis a incendiá-la. E ela podia dizer que ele também estava experimentando o mesmo descontrole quando sentiu os quadris de Booth moverem-se de forma ritmada, em inclinações provocantes.

Antes que percebesse, Booth levantou-se da incômoda cadeira, carregando-a para o sofá. Seus corpos aterrissaram na macia superfície, enquanto os sons de suas respirações agitadas e seus suspiros romperam a quietude da sala.

~:~

Agora Brennan estava deitada abaixo dele, o peito arfante, subindo e descendo ao ritmo da respiração dificultosa enquanto ela o excitava incrivelmente com dedos ágeis. Seeley tomou alguns segundos para encará-la. Os olhos dela estavam escuros, de um azul profundo, com um brilho intenso adornando as pupilas dilatadas.

Desejo, ele identificou sem dificuldade. Ela estava sentindo desejo. Por ele. A noção era tão boa quanto os toques precisos que ela repetia em seu membro, arrancando-lhe murmúrios roucos e profundos.

Por mais que desfrutasse da satisfação que ela lhe estava causando, Seeley precisava de mais… precisava senti-la, ou perderia a razão. Num movimento quase brusco, suas mãos voaram para a frente da blusa de tecido fino que ela vestia. Sem paciência para lutar com os pequenos botões, puxou sem cerimônia as duas metades da roupa, e o barulho das pequenas bolinhas de plástico voando para o chão ecoou no recinto. Ela, no entanto, não esboçou nenhuma irritação com seu ato selvagem, e, para sua surpresa, arqueou o corpo, roçando provocadoramente os quadris contra os seus.

~:~

Deitada abaixo dele, Temperance tentava controlar a respiração inconstante, sem deixar em nenhum momento de acariciá-lo com os dedos. Percebeu, então, que ele a encarava. E ela se perdeu por um instante no olhar dele... no brilho honesto que agora estava ainda mais escuro, evidenciando o desejo de Booth por ela. E sentiu-se intensa... viva... quente.

Ele emitia murmúrios de prazer, roucos e graves. O som teve o poder de fazê-la sentir-se ainda mais ardente. E fez Temperance ansiar mais por ele. Queria sentir mais de Booth… queria experimentá-lo como jamais antes quisera alguma coisa. E queria que ele a tocasse... queria sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, queria saber a sensação de ser tocada por aquelas mãos firmes, as mesmas que eram tão precisas ao segurar uma arma.

E como se fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos, Booth a surpreendeu com um movimento rápido das mãos, que avançaram para a frente de sua blusa, abrindo as duas metades do tecido de uma só vez, arrancando os botões que voaram para o chão. A reação dele fez seu corpo arquear-se quase por vontade própria, roçando os quadris contra os dele.

Booth gemeu. Alto. E mais uma vez ele a surpreendeu ao puxar seu sutiã para baixo, expondo seus seios. Um murmúrio indistinto escapou de sua garganta, e foi incapaz de manter os olhos abertos. Sua mão, que ainda o segurava firmemente entre os corpos dos dois, apertou-o levemente, num eco da ansiedade que a percorria. E quando sentiu os lábios dele pousarem sobre a pele delicada de seus seios, a excitação varreu por todo seu corpo como numa espécie de choque.

~:~


	4. 4

**Título: Solucionando A Equação**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Situações sexuais descritivas e linguagem adulta. Considerar o alerta antes de ler!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **4/6

* * *

Booth gemeu. Alto.

A mão dela que segurava firmemente seu pênis ficou entre seus corpos no movimento, produzindo uma sensação gostosa e torturante ao mesmo tempo.

Sem esperar mais, desesperado por senti-la por completo, suas mãos puxaram o sutiã rendado para baixo, sem se preocupar com a abertura - o que pareceu deixá-la ainda mais excitada diante do som estranho que ela fez, cerrando os olhos, quase como num lamento. Booth percebeu, pela forma como a mão dela se movimentou mais rápido em seu membro, que ela estava em chamas. Desceu os lábios imediatamente ao vale dos seios macios.

Inspirou, o cheiro da pele suave e quente invadindo suas narinas. E sua língua deslizou para saborear a extensão dos montes arredondados. Os mamilos delicados, que já estavam rígidos quando os despiu, despontaram completamente ao serem tocados. Seeley fechou os lábios sobre um dos picos excitados, beijando-o tão delicadamente, mas de forma provocante o bastante para que ela gemesse. Realmente alto.

~:~

Quando a língua macia e quente de Booth deslizou deliciosamente sobre um de seus seios, depois sobre o outro, Brennan sentiu os mamilos já rígidos tornarem-se ainda mais excitados. Ele fechou os lábios sobre um dos bicos, beijando-o de forma tão delicada mas absurdamente provocante ao mesmo tempo, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto o bastante para surpreender seus próprios ouvidos.

Temperance enterrou a mão livre nos cabelos dele, suas unhas raspando levemente o couro cabeludo. Sentiu o corpo serpentear abaixo do dele, quase como por vontade própria, enquanto sua outra mão prosseguia com os suaves movimentos sobre o membro ereto de Booth. Era incrivelmente arrasadora a sensação de senti-lo entre seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que era tocada por ele, a boca macia e a língua úmida do parceiro produzindo arrepios e uma reação inegável de desejo em suas partes mais sensíveis.

Booth a acariciava de forma tão hábil e suave ao mesmo tempo, que a impressionava. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente como e onde tocar, sem que ela precisasse dizer ou indicar a ele. Era quase como se ele conhecesse os caminhos de seu corpo, e aquela era apenas a primeira vez que ele a tocava.

Seu coração saltou, descompassado. As sensações iam varrendo sobre ela, dominando sua cabeça e seus sentidos. Nunca antes havia acreditado ser possível tamanho nível de conhecimento dos gostos de um parceiro, não sem que fosse preciso informar o que gostava ou como gostava. Booth parecia saber... ele simplesmente sabia... ela não entendia como, e nem queria entender, desde que ele prosseguisse fazendo a ela exatamente o que estava fazendo.

~:~

Ela enterrou a mão livre por entre seus cabelos, as unhas raspando ao longo de seu couro cabeludo, enquanto o corpo dela serpenteava tentadoramente abaixo do seu. E em nenhum momento ela soltou seu membro ereto. Brennan o segurava firme, mas gentil o suficiente para não machucá-lo. E ele a amou ainda mais por isso.

Era simplesmente inacreditável como ela sabia tocá-lo de forma perfeita, proporcionando a exata porção de prazer e de cuidado, como se conhecesse seu corpo como a um livro. Booth sempre havia acreditado que aquilo só ocorresse entre amantes antigos, pessoas que já estavam juntas há tempo suficiente para conhecerem uma a outra em toda a extensão de sua intimidade… mas, por alguma razão, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que se tocavam daquela maneira, com Brennan tudo parecia fluir tão naturalmente... como se aquele momento fosse apenas uma consequência dos anos de parceria e amizade que haviam construído.

E ali, com ela deitada em seu sofá, quente e macia abaixo de seu corpo, ele a segurou enquanto seus lábios percorriam os seios redondos e delicados, provando-lhes a textura, sentindo-lhes o suave perfume, embriagando-se na poderosa sensação de estar realmente tocando aquela mulher. A única por quem havia esperado tanto, e por quem esperaria uma vida inteira se preciso fosse. Porque sabia – simplesmente sabia – que ela era a única capaz de fazê-lo completo. E plenamente feliz. Como agora.

~:~

Ele a segurava com os braços firmes, os lábios percorrendo-lhe os seios, beijando, lambendo, cheirando, embriagando-a com cada gesto. As sensações percorriam seu corpo, atingindo o ponto crítico entre suas coxas. Era inevitável entregar-se a ele, Booth parecia ter o controle de seu desejo, e o estava manejando a seu bel prazer. Não que ela se importasse, muito pelo contrário. Nunca havia sido do tipo que preferia ser dominada numa relação, fosse ela qual fosse, mas naquele momento, queria sentir-se irracionalmente controlada por ele. Queria entregar-se a ele por inteiro, e sem as amarras que sempre a prendiam a seu mundinho tão bem controlado, onde tudo era perfeitamente compartimentalizado.

Ela o queria, simplesmente por querê-lo. Ela precisava dele, simplesmente por necessitá-lo. Os toques, os beijos, as carícias, os murmúrios de Booth... ela queria tudo aquilo, derramando-se sobre ela em ondas de calor e desejo.

Booth era uma incoerência em si mesmo. Selvagem e gentil, alternando essas naturezas no modo como a acariciava. Sempre havia imaginado como ele seria no ato sexual, toda aquela aparente repressão fazendo-a perguntar-se o que ele esconderia por trás daquela fachada de reserva e puritanismo. E ali estava a resposta. Uma que havia valido muito a pena esperar para descobrir.

Mal haviam começado um intercurso, e Seeley Booth era de longe o melhor amante com quem já havia estado. Nenhum outro nunca soubera tão bem como tocá-la sem que precisasse tomar as rédeas da situação. Nenhum outro a havia feito sentir-se adorada e ao mesmo tempo desejada com tamanho ardor. Ele era único... especial. E pela primeira vez sentia que o sexo não era apenas... sexo.

~:~

Enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás, contra um dos braços do sofá, fechando os olhos e emitindo suspiros e sussurros de prazer enquanto acariciava os seios perfeitos, Seeley ergueu rapidamente os olhos para espiá-la. A expressão no rosto de Brennan arrancou-lhe um sorriso satisfeito. Ela estava definitivamente apreciando o que estava fazendo a ela. E totalmente entregue naquele momento.

Provocou os seios dela com carícias lentas de suas palmas, apertando delicadamente cada um em uma das mãos. Com os dentes, provocou da forma mais sutil cada um dos mamilos arrepiados, primeiro um, depois o outro...

Suas ministrações pareceram arrancá-la do prumo, e os pé de Brennan chutaram os saltos que ainda calçava para longe, começando a gemer repetidamente, cada vez mais alto, enquanto afundava uma das mãos em suas costas. Booth sentiu as unhas cravando-se em sua pele, o bastante para doer. Mas naquele instante, não sentiu nada. Nada além do prazer que vê-la perder o controle estava lhe provocando. Brennan balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em desespero, enquanto a expressão do rosto era apertada, denunciando o quanto ela estava afetada por seus toques.

Deslizou cada um dos polegares sobre os bicos dos seios inchados, a leve carícia parecendo levá-la ao limite – quando ela deu um solavanco logo abaixo dele, o corpo saltando de forma violenta enquanto emitia um grito absurdamente alto – e Seeley teve certeza de que não poderia suportar mais. Precisava dela por inteiro.

~:~

Estava experimentando simplesmente a melhor das sensações com os lábios dele deslizando por um de seus seios, arrepiando a pele em volta, a ponta da língua saindo para contornar o mamilo rígido no caminho. Quando os dentes dele rasparam sobre o bico excitado, Temperance sentiu a cabeça se inclinar para trás, contra um dos braços do sofá. Seus olhos se fecharam de comum acordo, enquanto suspiros e sussurros escapavam de seus lábios, e Booth prosseguia acariciando seus seios de forma deliciosamente perfeita.

Ele então usou as duas mãos para provocá-la, apertando-lhe suavemente os seios. As palmas de Booth roçavam pela extensão deles, pressionando um em cada mão. E mais uma vez os dentes dele mordiscaram os mamilos arrepiados, e ela se viu gemendo incontrolavelmente, quando seus pés se livraram de um chute dos sapatos que ainda usava. Afundando uma das mãos nas costas firmes do parceiro, sem qualquer controle, sentiu suas unhas enterrarem-se ligeiramente na pele quente. As ondas de prazer que se abatiam sobre seu corpo eram demais para que pudesse suportar inerte.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sentia-se em desespero, as sensações provocadas pelos toques dele a consumiam, e não sabia por quanto tempo poderia aguentar.

Quando Booth deslizou cada um dos polegares sobre os bicos rígidos de seus seios inchados, Temperance perdeu a última linha de controle. Seu corpo simplesmente se arqueou de forma violenta, e um grito realmente alto irrompeu de sua garganta.

Não poderia suportar mais, precisava dele... agora... por completo. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu-o emitir um grunhido e as mãos fortes abandonaram seus seios e puxaram sua saia cintura abaixo, arrancando a calcinha no mesmo ato.

~:~

Um grunhido escapou-lhe da garganta enquanto suas mãos deixaram os seios para puxar a saia de Temperance cintura abaixo. No ensejo, a calcinha percorreu o mesmo caminho, quase sendo rasgada antes de sair voando e aterrissar em algum lugar da sala sem que nenhum dos dois se importasse.

Nua. Agora ele tinha Temperance Brennan completamente nua – livre e quente – e quando seu corpo pousou novamente sobre o dela, dessa vez sem qualquer barreira, Seeley precisou fechar os olhos diante da avassaladora sensação... pele contra pele... e nada mais.

Gemeu.

"Ahhh Bonesss…"

"Booth!..." ela o seguiu em desespero, arfando.

Ele capturou os lábios dela, silenciando-a e iniciando uma exploração minuciosa.

~:~

Estava nua e completamente exposta para ele. E sua excitação cresceu ainda mais – surpreendendo-a – quando Booth deitou novamente sobre seu corpo, agora o contato de pele contra pele incendiando seus sentidos.

Ele gemeu.

"Ahhh Bonesss…"

"Booth!..." o nome dele lhe escapou em uma arfada.

Quando ele lançou os lábios sobre os seus, Temperance correspondeu, unindo a língua a dele, que parecia tão ansiosa quanto a sua própria. Sem conter o impulso, deixou que suas mãos abrissem caminho entre seus corpos e apossou-se do membro quente e ereto. Era impossível ficar sem tocá-lo, e seus dedos reiniciaram as carícias na anatomia de Booth. Sentiu a cabeça girar enquanto sua atenção se dividia entre os dedos que o manipulavam e suas línguas duelando com voracidade.

~:~

Em meio ao beijo, pôde sentir as mãos dela abrindo caminho entre seus corpos nus e tomando posse, novamente, de sua anatomia. Os dedos dela iniciaram novamente o trabalho hábil que unia pressão na dose certa e massagem nas partes mais sensíveis. Sua cabeça girou sentindo os efeitos dos dedos dela enquanto a língua morna e suave duelava com a sua.

A respiração ficava cada vez mais trabalhada, mas Seeley foi incapaz de se afastar, nem mesmo para tomar fôlego. Sua necessidade de senti-la era maior do que qualquer outra.

Gemidos incontidos se misturavam, ecoando pelo silêncio da sala. Os sons úmidos produzidos por seus lábios e línguas chegavam a seus ouvidos cada vez mais abafados à medida que seu coração batia intensamente, acima dos limites que ele acreditava ser possível.

Quando sua cabeça pareceu zonza o bastante, Seeley afastou-se o suficiente para respirar um pouco. Foi tempo o bastante para que ela o soltasse e levasse as mãos até seu peito, impedindo-o de tornar a beijá-la. Franzindo a testa, confuso, tentou decifrar a expressão dela enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

~:~


	5. 5

**Título: Solucionando A Equação**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Situações sexuais descritivas e linguagem adulta. Considerar o alerta antes de ler!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **5/6

* * *

O som de suas respirações e gemidos se misturavam no ar, enchendo a pequena sala. Podia ouvir ainda as batidas apressadas de seu próprio coração, enquanto as dele batiam forte contra o peitoral musculoso, colado a sua mão livre.

Quando Booth se afastou um pouco para tomar fôlego, Temperance abandonou as ministrações sobre o pênis dele para levar a mão até o peito arfante do parceiro, impedindo-o de retomar o beijo. Viu a expressão confusa no rosto viril ante seu gesto, enquanto ele respirava de forma entrecortada.

~:~

"Bones…" ofegou. "…Se quiser… parar… eu vou entender. Se fomos longe demais..." murmurou, tentando controlar a respiração e o desejo que pulsava em seu membro latejante que a mão dela havia abandonado.

Se ela estivesse arrependida, seria difícil, mas ele se conteria e a deixaria ir. No entanto, para sua surpresa, ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Uma sensação de alívio se derramou sobre todo o corpo de Seeley, e ele riu, sem poder evitar.

Graças a Deus!

"Eu quero…" ela sussurrou, a respiração entrecortada, "...experimentar..."

~:~

"Bones…" ele ofegou, "…se quiser… parar… eu vou entender. Se fomos longe demais..."

Imediatamente balançou a cabeça em negativa. Parar não era nem mesmo uma opção. Agora que haviam chegado até ali, Temperance Brennan jamais renunciaria a experimentar as sensações completas de uma união com Seeley Booth. Isso ela não queria, e suspeitava que nem que quisesse poderia evitar.

"Eu quero…" sussurrou, tentando controlar um pouco a respiração, "...experimentar..."

Então ergueu o corpo no sofá, e o dele a acompanhou no movimento. Ambos ficaram sentados, ele com os cabelos desalinhados, o rosto suado e os lábios úmidos. A visão fez sua feminilidade vibrar. Ele nitidamente a desejava, e era simplesmente uma sensação poderosa demais para ignorar.

~:~

Booth, mais uma vez, ficou confuso. Não conseguiu entender do que ela falava até que a viu erguer o corpo no sofá, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo, já que ela estava abaixo dele. Quando ficaram ambos sentados, ela com os cabelos em desalinho, o rosto vermelho e os lábios inchados, sentiu seu sangue ferver diante da visão. Ela era simplesmente um afrodisíaco em sua mais perfeita forma feminina.

Sem cerimônia alguma, ele assistiu quando ela jogou uma grande almofada no chão, deslizando para fora do sofá. Surpreso e confuso, não disse nada, apenas a observou mover-se, atento às belas formas do corpo nu.

Quando finalmente se deu conta do que ela estava prestes a fazer, um suspiro escapou de sua garganta... Temperance Brennan ajoelhou-se na almofada, apoiando cada uma das mãos em seus joelhos... completamente concentrada em sua anatomia.

~:~

Sem esperar mais, pegou uma almofada e atirou-a ao chão. Deslizando o corpo para fora do sofá, viu a expressão dele dividida entre surpresa e confusão, mas ele não disse nada, ela tampouco.

Os olhos de Booth acompanharam seus movimentos, e logo ele pareceu se dar conta de suas intenções, liberando um suspiro ansioso.  
Ajoelhando-se sobre a almofada, apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos dele... e seus olhos se prenderam à visão que tinha diante de si... a anatomia de Seeley Booth... em seu estado mais firme e perfeito.

Temperance Brennan foi incapaz de impedir-se olhar para ele... admirá-lo. Como antropóloga, como cientista, já havia estudado o corpo humano e visto muitas anatomias masculinas antes. Até mesmo como mulher. Mas Booth era perfeito. Em toda a extensão de sua estrutura física. E naquele ponto, não podia ser diferente.

Mas nada havia lhe preparado para o que estava vendo diante de si. Era melhor do que ela havia imaginado – e já havia imaginado tantas vezes que era incapaz de contar. Já havia até mesmo tido um vislumbre, mas na ocasião não houvera tempo nem clima para apreciá-lo, e muito menos na plenitude em que se encontrava agora.

~:~

Booth sentiu-se repentinamente desconcertado diante da atenção. Ela o observava de forma tão atenta que sentiu o calor subir por seu pescoço, e seu rosto começou a queimar. Nunca havia sido alvo de uma observação como aquela, e não sabia dizer o que estaria se passando pela mente de Brennan.

Ela estaria fazendo uma análise clínica? Estudando-o como a um de seus esqueletos? Ou estaria avaliando o quanto ele era… dotado… comparando com outros que já teria visto e tocado antes?

Repentinamente Seeley estava completamente deslocado. Embora sua ereção continuasse firme como minutos atrás, começava a sentir sua mente desconcentrar-se do aspecto prazeroso da coisa, dando lugar a uma dose de insegurança.

Mas a sensação durou pouco. Quando ela abriu os lábios e deixou escapar um suspiro, tocando com uma das mãos seu membro intumescido, um arrepio desceu por sua espinha.

Então, o olhar dela encontrou o seu por uma fração de segundos, e em seguida ela inclinou-se, aproximando os lábios da região onde seu desejo por ela era mais do que evidente.

~:~

Ele era dotado. Não de forma exagerada, mas de uma forma muito agradável, até mesmo ao olhar. A extensão dele era longa... e uniforme. Temperance não conhecia palavra ideal para definir, mas o membro dele era, na falta de palavra melhor, perfeitamente uniforme, sem inclinações na forma, quando geralmente os membros masculinos costumavam ter uma leve tortuosidade para um lado ou outro. Mas Booth era perfeitamente uniforme, o que despertou a admiração de seu olhar clínico... que logo deu lugar à seu desejo feminino, ao imaginar a sensação que seria tomá-lo dentro de si.

Temperance sentiu o calor da excitação subir por seu corpo, instalando-se de forma inegável entre suas pernas. Antes que percebesse, seus lábios se abriram, deixando escapar um suspiro, e sua mão queimou, alcançando o membro rígido.

Seus olhos buscaram os dele por um instante, e ao ver as órbitas costumeiramente castanhas agora completamente escurecidas de desejo, foi tomada pela necessidade arrasadora de provar o calor e a textura dele em sua boca.

~:~

Booth estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente de Brennan roçar seu membro, e um gemido apertado, como que arrancado do fundo de seu peito, reverberou no ar. E quando ela fechou os lábios macios e quentes sobre seu pênis, envolvendo-o na umidade e no calor daquela boca suave, sentiu seu mundo se quebrar. E tudo adquiriu um novo matiz... sua cabeça jogou-se para trás, contra o encosto do sofá, suas mãos apertando-se, e um murmúrio de puro deleite lhe escapou.

Sem controle... firme, quente, ... envolvido em puro calor. Seeley sentiu-se agraciado. Naquele exato e sublime instante. Ela... ela estava a seus pés... como havia tantas vezes sonhado, mas nunca esperado que fosse tão perfeito quando finalmente acontecesse.

~:~

Ao fechar os lábios sobre o pênis quente e pulsante, ela sentiu os olhos pesados se fecharem, e sua mente girar. O gosto dele era indescritível... e melhor e mais entorpecente do que qualquer bebida que ele poderia oferecê-la depois de encerrarem um caso.

Os murmúrios dele chegavam a seus ouvidos, sem controle, denunciando que Booth estava tão envolvido pelo momento quanto ela. E Temperance se surpreendeu quando um gemido veio do fundo de sua garganta, incapaz de disfarçar seu deleite.

Ela o queria tanto... havia esperado tanto por um momento como aquele, que agora, que estava realmente acontecendo, sentia-se em êxtase emocional. Ela, que sempre havia buscado evitar as complicações das emoções, agora estava simplesmente se rendendo ao que queria sentir. Deixando a mente em ponto morto, permitindo que seu coração acelerasse... como ele havia ensinado um tempo atrás. E tinha que reconhecer... era a melhor das decisões que havia tomado nos últimos tempos de sua vida.

~:~

Ele a ouviu gemer contra seu membro, evidenciando que o que ela estava fazendo bem agora estava satisfazendo não só a ele, mas a ela também. E saber que Bones o queria, que o desejava como num reflexo de seus próprios sentimentos por ela, o fez sentir-se ainda mais glorioso.

A sensação somente foi aumentada quando os lábios de Brennan se fecharam completamente a seu redor, envolvendo-o de forma perfeita, enquanto o deslizava lentamente no interior da boca úmida e macia. E ele não foi capaz de impedir que os quadris se atirassem contra o rosto dela, gemidos incoerentes saindo de sua garganta enquanto a sentia aumentar o ritmo um pouco mais. Suas mãos encontraram os cabelos macios, seus dedos emaranhando-se nos cachos sedosos.

Então, numa perfeita tortura, ela o colocou para fora da boca, quase por completo. Seu murmúrio angustiado foi abafado por um de puro deleite quando ela o engoliu novamente em seguida.

~:~

Envolvendo-o completamente com seus lábios, sentiu o membro firme deslizar em perfeita harmonia para o interior de sua boca, e os quadris dele se moveram instintivamente, tornando a conjunção ainda mais prazerosa.

Os gemidos apertados de Booth intensificaram seu desejo, e ela se surpreendeu aumentando o ritmo com que o tomava, subindo e descendo os lábios sobre a extensão firme de forma repetida e febril.

Quando sentiu as mãos dele se enterrarem entre seus cabelos, retirou-o quase por completo de sua boca. Booth liberou um som angustiado, e foi o que bastou para que o retomasse, tomando o máximo que conseguiu dele.

"Ah, Bonesss!" ele gemeu.

Podia ouvir perfeitamente a respiração laboriosa de Booth, enquanto o corpo dele se movia contra seu rosto, em perfeito contraponto aos movimentos de sua língua e lábios.

~:~

"Ah, Bonesss!" gemeu.

Arfou. Apertou os dentes numa tentativa gostosamente dolorida de conter seu corpo, que agora se movia por vontade própria ao ritmo da língua e dos lábios dela.

"Deusss…" o suspiro escapou por entre seus dentes cerrados.

Estava perto. Bem perto.

Se ela não parasse em pouco tempo se perderia completamente. E não podia deixar que acontecesse. Ainda queria senti-la, tocá-la... queria sentir-se dentro *dela*.

~:~

"Deusss…" ele arfou em desespero.

Temperance podia sentir o corpo dele se retesando, um sinal nítido de que ele estava próximo de uma liberação. Mas não conseguia parar. Não conseguia deixar de saboreá-lo, consciente de que em pouco tempo ele atingiria o ápice, mas estava disposta a ir até o fim.

Por mais que quisesse senti-lo dentro de si, a sensação arrasadora de prová-lo e a consciência de que ele estava muito perto de perder o controle por causa de seus lábios e língua era forte o bastante para desejar senti-lo derramar-se, quente e vivo, dentro de sua boca.

~:~

"Bones" ele a chamou num sussurro, mas ela prosseguiu com a doce tortura.

Apertou um pouco as mãos nos cabelos dela, precisando chamar a atenção da parceira antes que fosse tarde.

"Temperance, pare!" gritou.

Os lábios dela então diminuíram o ritmo, e o abandonaram mais rapidamente do que esperava. Sentiu frio quando a boca macia se afastou, seu membro latejando e umedecido pela saliva da parceira.

~:~

"Bones" ele a chamou num sussurro.

Mas ela prosseguiu com os movimentos.

Ao sentir as mãos dele apertarem-se em seus cabelos, inspirou profundamente.

"Temperance, pare!"

O grito dele foi o que finalmente a fez buscar uma linha de controle, forçando seus lábios a diminuírem o ritmo. Quando sua boca o libertou, seus olhos se abriram, buscando os dele.

"Eu… não queria pôr tudo a perder" Booth ofegou. "Eu quero… dentro de você, Bones..."

~:~

"Eu… não queria pôr tudo a perder" disse, ofegante.

Olhou para o rosto dela, e sentiu alívio ao não detectar nenhum tipo de decepção nos olhos incrivelmente azuis.

"Eu quero… dentro de você, Bones..."

Nem mesmo Seeley soube como teve a coragem para dizer aquilo. E nem houve tempo para se sentir constrangido, pois ela mal esperou suas palavras, e já estava de volta ao sofá, as mãos empurrando seu corpo contra a superfície macia.

~:~


	6. 6

**Título: Solucionando A Equação**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Situações sexuais descritivas e linguagem adulta. Considerar o alerta antes de ler!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **6/6**  
Status: **Completa

* * *

Sentiu o coração saltar diante das palavras dele. Os olhos carregados de desejo que a fitavam, mais escurecidos do que jamais havia visto, fazendo com que se sentisse desejada... como nunca antes em sua vida.

"Eu também" sussurrou, sem fôlego. "Quero sentir você, Booth... agora!"

Só de dizer, de imaginar aquilo, Temperance sentiu o próprio sexo latejar em antecipação. Não podia esperar mais. Tomou o membro ereto em suas mãos, e sem cerimônia alguma, deslizou-se sobre ele, colocando-o em seu interior úmido e pulsante.

~:~

"Eu também" ela sussurrou, quase tão sem fôlego quanto ele. "Quero sentir você, Booth... agora!"

Não houve espera. Ela apoderou-se de seu membro com as duas mãos e num movimento fluido, escorregou sobre ele, guiando-o para os recônditos do interior macio e quente do sexo dela.

Booth arfou, gemeu. Suas mãos foram de comum acordo para os quadris dela, segurando-a firmemente contra sua ereção. A viu jogar a cabeça para trás, e gritar.

"Ahhh, Boothhhhhh!"

~:~

Temperance arfou ante o contato, gemendo enquanto as mãos grandes e ágeis dele se colocaram sobre seus quadris, retendo-a firmemente contra a ereção firme. E ela se viu completamente entregue e dominada pela sensação da junção de seus corpos.

Sem controle sobre si mesma, sentiu a cabeça pender trás, e um grito absurdamente alto escapar de sua garganta.

"Ahhh, Boothhhhhh!"

Sentia-se quente... viva... nua e descontrolada.

Sentia o suor escorrer por sua pele, o calor percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo. As sensações eram deliciosamente intensas, e eles nem mesmo haviam começado a se mover. Estavam inertes, apenas saboreando o momento, a primeira vez em que suas anatomias de encontravam.

E tão logo seus corpos começaram a se mover, lentamente estabelecendo um ritmo de experimentação, Temperance se perguntou se poderia suportar o que mais viria pela frente.

~:~

Ela estava incrivelmente linda, nua e completamente selvagem. Precisou concentrar-se apenas nela por um momento. No brilho de suor que já despontava no belo corpo, na expressão de absoluto desejo que iluminava o rosto tão seu conhecido...

Ficaram um tempo parados, apenas se deliciando com a sensação de preenchimento e envolvimento. Mas logo seus corpos, de comum acordo, pediram por mais.

O ritmo foi traçado por ambos, numa parceria, como todo o resto de suas vidas em comum. Ele dando, e ela recebendo... ela se movimentando de modo a encontrar seus quadris com os dela, balançando suavemente sobre seu corpo.

~:~

Nunca havia se sentido tão perdida, tão consumida pelas sensações de um coito. Nunca havia se sentido tão faminta, tão liberta... tão nua. Não apenas de roupas, mas de amarras racionais. Estava finalmente sentindo... em todo seu esplendor... pela primeira vez se entregando a alguém, de verdade.

Porque antes tudo havia sido sempre sexo e nada mais. Liberação de substâncias químicas e satisfação de necessidades biológicas. Mas isso... isso era mais. Muito mais... e ia além da sua compreensão, mas agora pouco importava. Estivera certa esse tempo todo... a recompensa que se escondia do outro lado daquela linha imaginária valia a pena quebrar todas as regras – até mesmo as suas próprias reservas emocionais.

Seus corpos agora se moviam juntos, numa espécie de comum acordo. Ele firme, ela suave. Ele dando, ela recebendo. Ambos quentes...

Ela logo se sentiu febril, remetendo os quadris contra os dele num suave balanço cada vez mais cadenciado. Suas mãos percorreram o peitoral de Booth, provando os músculos e apertando-os com desejo, deliciando-se com a sensação. Mas os movimentos de seu corpo e a necessidade de senti-lo apenas aumentaram, e apoiou as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito firme, enquanto sentia o ritmo de seu corpo se tornar mais agitado sobre o dele.

~:~

As mãos de Brennan correram por seu peito nu, deslizando e apertando os músculos no caminho, enquanto ela se movia com ele. Logo ela usou seus peitorais como apoio, as palmas suadas se abrindo sobre seus músculos, utilizando-os como amparo, enquanto o corpo dela dobrava o passo sobre seus quadris.

Booth respirava com dificuldade, a visão nublada pela imagem incrivelmente bonita de Temperance subindo e descendo por sua ereção, os seios fartos balançando levemente ao ritmo dos movimentos dos quadris dela contra os seus. Mordendo o lábio inferior, concentrou-se naquela visão maravilhosa enquanto suas mãos apertavam as nádegas firmes, puxando-a para si, ajudando-a na cavalgada rumo ao prazer.

~:~

A respiração de Booth era pesada e ofegante, e o simples som fazia sua mente girar, enquanto sentia seu corpo subir e descer repetidamente sobre a ereção firme e longa. Podia sentir seus seios balançando levemente enquanto seus quadris arremetiam contra os dele sem parar.

Então as mãos poderosas dele apertaram seu traseiro, puxando-a ainda mais para ele, e o movimento o fez tocar uma região particularmente sensível em seu interior, que nem mesmo ela sabia existir.

A mente de Temperance Brennan deu voltas e voltas... suas pálpebras se tornaram pesadas demais, se fechando de comum acordo, fazendo com que sua concentração se focasse apenas na sensação de seus corpos suados, roçando um no outro de forma inflamada.

Suas respirações e gemidos preenchiam a sala e seus ouvidos, entorpecendo-a totalmente. E nada mais importava. Seeley Booth estava dentro dela. Firme e quente. Onde ela sempre havia desejado que ele estivesse.

~:~

Seus corpos trabalhavam... suavam juntos. O calor e o suor se misturando, assim como os sons entrecortados de suas respirações e seus gemidos que reverberavam pelas paredes do seu velho apartamento. Os vizinhos certamente conseguiriam ouvir alguma coisa, mas naquele momento nada mais importava.

Que o mundo ouvisse e testemunhasse a comunhão de seus corpos, agora nada mais impedia Seeley Booth de ser absolutamente feliz. Estava dentro dela. Dentro de Temperance Brennan. Onde sempre havia querido estar. Estava, finalmente, em seu lugar.

Logo, o que havia começado em um ritmo lento, uma experimentação inicial da sensação de seus corpos fundidos pela primeira vez, tornou-se mais acelerado a medida que a urgência os foi tomando de assalto. E as coisas começaram a se tornar mais intensas, mais rápidas... Booth movendo os quadris com mais força de encontro aos dela, ela correspondendo com a mesma paixão, ajudando a produzir a fricção perfeita.

Automaticamente, uma de suas mãos viajou por entre seus corpos, tocando o ponto sensível do sexo de Brennan... que arqueou as costas ante o toque.

~:~

A urgência primitiva do desejo varria sobre eles como uma onda pesada se quebrando num mar revolto. E tudo foi ficando mais rápido, mais quente... e os quadris de Booth se moveram com fúria contra os seus, arrancando-lhe a mesma reação em resposta, tendo como resultado a fricção mais exata e deliciosa que já conhecera.

E quando sentiu uma das mãos dele abrir espaço entre seus corpos, alcançando o ponto mais sensível de seu sexo, Temperance sentiu o mundo escuro por detrás de seus olhos girar...

"Ooohhh!" gemeu incontrolavelmente, jogando a cabeça para trás.

O polegar de Booth acariciou a região delicada com suaves movimentos, arrancando murmúrios incoerentes de sua garganta, enquanto os quadris de ambos não cessavam o passo agitado. Sentia as amarras que já estavam soltas se perdendo a cada segundo. E se antes não importava mais, agora tinha certeza de que não precisava mais das rédeas de sua lógica, não com Booth. Queria senti-lo, permitir que ele fizesse aquela revolução deliciosa em suas emoções, em seus sentidos... em todo seu corpo.

~:~

"Ooohhh!" ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça ligeiramente para trás.

Incentivado pela reação, Seeley acariciou a região delicada com suaves movimentos circulares de seu polegar, arrancando murmúrios de Temperance, que chegaram como estímulos a seus ouvidos. Ao mesmo tempo, seus quadris trabalhavam ditando um passo agitado, assistindo a pequena linha de suor que havia se instalado no pescoço branco e delicado da parceira.

Queria tirá-la do prumo, assim como ela havia feito com ele. Queria abalar as estruturas daquela mente rigorosamente racional e brilhante... queria fazê-la sentir, apenas sentir, e esquecer toda a linha de pensamentos lógicos.

"Assim!" ela gemeu quando seu polegar intensificou um pouco as carícias.

Ele cuidadosamente a observou fechar os olhos, a expressão do rosto apertada enquanto ela mordia os lábios, lutando por controle. Mas ele não queria que ela ganhasse... queria justamente que ela perdesse completamente o controle. Por ele.

~:~

Sentindo o polegar dele intensificar as carícias, gemeu "Assim!"

Seus olhos tornando a se fechar, sentiu que estava por um fio. Mordendo os lábios, lutou por segurar ainda um pouco mais. Estava cedo... tão cedo... queria fazer aquilo durar, para ambos. Nunca havia se importado antes, mas dessa vez queria segurar seu clímax, queria esperar por ele...

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, ele diminuiu o ritmo do polegar em seu clitóris, e ela sentiu os quadris dele desacelerarem também. Mas para seu total espanto, ao contrário da sua vontade, seu corpo protestou, não disposto a esperar mais, e ela ouviu-se choramingar em lamento. E o corpo dele, parecendo entender, voltou a acelerar um pouco. Temperance queria esperar por ele, mas sentia seu desejo trai-la, a ansiedade maior do que conseguia suportar.

Queria... precisava gozar... por ele... com ele dentro dela.

Seus quadris, parecendo ter vontade própria, tentaram reacelerar os movimentos o bastante para corresponder a sua ânsia, mas Booth tinha uma das mãos firmemente sobre um de seus quadris, impedindo-a de se mover como queria. Outro choro apertado escapou-lhe, e ela o ouviu rir, satisfeito.

Filho da mãe! Ela tentando se conter para esperá-lo, e ele estava se divertindo.

~:~

Diminuiu brevemente o ritmo do polegar, provocando-a. Seus quadris acompanharam o movimento, desacelerando. Ela choramingou, e ele acelerou um pouco novamente. A tortura era deliciosa de assistir, o rosto de Brennan tomado por ansiedade, confusão e desejo. E ele queria ver toda e cada nuance que pudesse arrancar dela.

Agora Bones era sua. Toda sua. E queria experimentá-la como pudesse.

Com uma das mãos sobre um dos quadris dela, segurando-a o suficiente para conter os movimentos bruscos que ela iniciava, riu ao vê-la choramingar outra vez.

"Booth! Por favor..."

"O que, Bones?" sussurrou, ainda mantendo-a a sua mercê com a mão contendo-lhe os quadris enquanto a outra deslizava tão levemente sobre o clitóris inchado que mal a tocava.

"Por favor, não pare!" ela teve forças para pedir.

Ele sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso.

~:~

"Booth! Por favor..." ouviu-se implorar por clemência.

"O que, Bones?" ele sussurrou em resposta, numa voz rouca e ofegante.

A mão de Booth que a mantinha refém da vontade dele ainda sobre seu quadril, ele seguiu deslizando a outra sobre seu ponto sensível, leve o bastante para enlouquecê-la. Ele a estava torturando. E nitidamente gostando de testar o controle que tinha sobre ela

"Por favor, não pare!" conseguiu implorar.

Ele então retomou de forma decente as carícias em clitóris, e os quadris dele deram um salto feroz, retomando um ritmo mais agitado e satisfatório.

"Oh! Assim... assim…" gemeu, implorando para que ele continuasse.

Então Booth deslizou a mão que estivera segurando seus quadris, subindo-a por suas costas, atingindo sua nuca, onde os dedos se perderam entre seus cabelos. Temperance sentiu o corpo se arquear, e os quadris dele aceleraram ainda mais, num sinal de que também estava perdendo o controle sobre o próprio corpo.

E ela soube que naquele momento nenhum dos dois ia querer – nem conseguir – evitar o que estava por vir. Seu corpo ficou repentinamente tenso, e em seguida sentiu suas paredes internas se apertarem contra o membro endurecido do parceiro.

~:~

Com um movimento suave, reiniciou o ciclo de carícias sobre o ponto sensível dela, enquanto seus quadris deram um solavanco, reiniciando um ritmo mais firme.

"Oh! Assim... assim…" ela o incentivou.

Sorrindo, subiu a mão que estivera segurando os quadris arrendados, deslizando pelas costas perfeitas até alcançar a nuca macia, onde seus dedos prenderam-se aos cabelos perfumados, observando-a arquear-se sob seus toques. O ritmo de seus quadris foi se tornando ainda mais primal. E Booth sabia que não era apenas ela quem estava perdendo o controle. Sentia todo seu corpo arder, preparando-se para o inevitável.

Enquanto prosseguia com as carícias entre seus corpos, sentia Brennan tornando-se mais febril, um prenúncio do que estava por vir. Ela retesou um pouco o corpo, e em seguida Seeley sentiu-a apertar-se contra seu membro, enviando uma onda de arrepios por sua espinha.

"Ah! Sim... simsimsimsim!" ela gritou, jogando a cabeça completamente para trás.

~:~

Seu gritou ecoou pela sala enquanto sentiu a cabeça pender inevitavelmente para trás.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu quando a violenta onda de orgasmo a atingiu. E quando percebeu, ele também estava se quebrando abaixo de seu corpo, as mãos segurando-a firmemente contra ele, enquanto o corpo dele se erguia ligeiramente do sofá.

Ele gemeu, o som se misturando aos murmúrios incoerentes dela. E ele gritou seu primeiro nome... Temperance... o som mais urgente e que já o ouvira emitir. E seu coração se apertou e pareceu inchar dentro do peito.

Sentindo as reverberações do orgasmo percorrerem seu corpo, sorriu. Era mais do que podia querer. Era incrível... era perfeito. E ela sabia, agora sem dúvida alguma... ela o amava.

~:~

Assisti-la no ímpeto do gozo foi a gota d´água. Ele a seguiu quase imediatamente, seu corpo todo contraindo-se diante da velha conhecida sensação, que dessa vez pareceu ser mais intensa do que nunca antes. Booth segurou-a contra si, erguendo uma porção do corpo do sofá ao sentir a violência do orgasmo que o atingiu.

Gemeu. Gritou algo. Seria o nome dela? O apelido?

Não saberia dizer. Em sua mente, por trás de seus olhos cerrados, apenas sons indistintos chegaram a seus ouvidos. E todo o resto ao redor pareceu simplesmente desaparecer. Sentiu-se repentinamente zonzo, os sons sumindo ao fundo de sua mente, tornando-se mais abafados.

Algum tempo depois, a sensação de vertigem foi dando lugar a uma espécie de alívio. Seu peito ficou menos pesado, e agora conseguia ouvir duas respirações ofegantes ecoando no ar.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu quando a testa de Temperance encostou-se contra a sua. Podia sentir o hálito quente e a respiração irregular da parceira contra seu rosto, aquecendo-o. Involuntariamente, levou as duas mãos ao rosto dela. Foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, e a encontrou com os dela cerrados. A face estava suada, e ele podia ver a pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

~:~

Quando finalmente a excitação foi dando lugar ao cansaço, seus batimentos e pulsação lentamente retornando aos níveis normais, deixou o corpo pender para a frente, sobre o dele. Sentindo-se pesada, encostou a testa sobre a de Booth, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio da respiração.

Então, sentiu as mãos dele envolverem seu rosto. A sensação foi terna e ao mesmo tempo tão gostosa, que teve que lutar por alguns segundos contra uma onda de emoção que se derramou sobre ela.

"Bones?" ela o ouviu sussurrar.

Mas não conseguiu respondê-lo de imediato. Sua mente estava voltando a tomar o controle de si mesma, e ela precisava estabelecer uma compreensão exata do que havia acabado de acontecer.

Ela havia feito sexo. Temperance Brennan havia feito sexo com Seeley Booth.

Para além disso...

Temperance Brennan havia feito amor... pela primeira vez.

A conclusão brincou em sua mente, fazendo-a sentir-se feliz e travessa. Então, abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar dele exatamente sobre o seu. Sentiu o corpo de Booth estremecer levemente, logo abaixo do seu.

~:~

"Bones?" chamou-a, num sussurro.

Reconhecia aquela expressão no rosto dela. Ela estava pensando. E um medo súbito tomou conta dele. Ela estaria arrependida agora que as ondas de satisfação iam passando, dando lugar à consciência da realidade?

Poderia suportar qualquer coisa, menos que ela estivesse arrependia do que haviam acabado de fazer. Por que ele não estava. Haviam passado muitos anos evitando aquele momento, mas agora que finalmente havia acontecido, não poderia suportá-la dizer que tinha sido um erro e que deveriam esquecer o que acabava de se passar ali.

Poderia suportá-la dizer que aquilo não se repetiria, que ela não queria um relacionamento estável com ele, ou mesmo que sugerisse que aquilo só tornasse a acontecer quando ambos estivessem se sentindo sozinhos e no limite... mas ouvi-la falar de arrependimento, isso não.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, encarando-o, sentiu seu corpo estremecer levemente, uma sensação de frio repentino tomando conta do interior de seu velho apartamento.

~:~

"Eu tinha razão, não?" ela disse, finalmente.

E o viu franzir a testa, confuso.

"Como?" Booth murmurou, ofegante.

"Eu disse que podia ajudar você com o seu... problema... não disse?"

~:~

Seeley viu um leve sorriso brincar nos cantos dos lábios avermelhados. E um brincou em seu próprio rosto.

"Como sempre, você estava certa" encarou-a, ainda sorrindo. "Obrigado" sussurrou, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha de Brennan.

~:~

"Não se preocupe em agradecer" Temperance murmurou, lançando um olhar divertido a ele. "Parceiros devem se ajudar mutuamente, não?"

"Acho que estou lhe devendo uma, então" ele sorriu.

"Não faça promessas, Booth" não resistiu à provação.

"Por que não?" ele devolveu a pergunta, parecendo se divertir.

~:~

"Porque eu vou cobrar" ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

Diante disso, Booth não pôde conter uma risada quando uma sensação de alívio o tomou.

"Pois é tudo o que eu quero, doutora Brennan. Que cobre cada uma das minhas promessas!"

~:~

Temperance sorriu para ele, sentindo-se plena.

"Cada uma e todas elas, Booth. Sempre..." murmurou, cerrando os olhos e se inclinando sobre ele.

~:~

O sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Seeley se ampliou, e ele sentiu que seu contentamento não poderia ser maior naquele instante.

Deixando a gostosa sensação de calor apossar-se de seu peito, observou as pálpebras suaves de Brennan se fecharem delicadamente enquanto ela se inclinava, beijando-o nos lábios.

~:~:~:~:~

* * *

**Bom, eu avisei sobre o que seria esta fic ;) hehehe**

**Efeito Seeley Booth me inspira =)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**


End file.
